


but i said i love you

by witchy_country616



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: “Please, Siena. Stay.” She didn’t even look at him while he pleaded. Just walked straight to the front door.(Drabble challenge: santhony + 49 but I said I love you)
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	but i said i love you

**Author's Note:**

> They have taken over my life, that's all I have to say.

“Please,” He called from the bed, while she quickly gathered her clothes across the room. The same ones he had almost tore off her in his haste. How the mood had soured quickly. “You promised you would stay the whole weekend.”

“Well, that was before.” She said, adjusting the top of her dress and looking angrily at him. “Before I knew you had lied.”

“I didn’t lie.” Her eyes narrowed at him and he sighed. “Fine, I did, but only because I wanted to see you. I missed you, you know that.”

Her expression didn’t soften as he expected. On the contrary, she still looked ready to kill him. She was usually much easier to placate. He had really screwed up this time. But how could he know it would turn out _this_ bad? He had just wanted to see her. 

“Please, Siena. Stay.” She didn’t even look at him while he pleaded. Just walked straight to the front door. 

He panicked. 

“But, I said I love you.” He blurted out without thinking. “You can’t go. I said I love you.” 

She stopped and turned around slowly. 

“You haven’t said it.” She replied, her voice even, but softer.

“Well, I thought it. It’s all I think about. And you know it.” He smiled his most charming smile. “Come back to bed, Siena.”

She walked closer and for a moment he thought it would all be fine. Until she hit him in the face with a pillow.

“You _lied_. You said you were all better and I could come, but you’re still sick as a dog, Anthony. You know _I_ can’t afford to get a cold. Not in the middle of the season.”

“I am fi —” He sneezed before finishing his sentence and Siena looked at him with an expression that said, _“see what I am talking about?”_. He rolled his eyes and once more damned Colin and Benedict that had thought horseback riding in the rain would be fun. Of course, the two of them were fine and Anthony was the only one who had gotten sick.

She sat at the end of the bed, closer but still too far away for Anthony’s liking. “You need to rest, my lord. And it won’t do us any good if both of us end up sick.”

He sighed in defeat. He hated when she was right.

There was still something he needed, though. “Siena…”

“Yeah?”

“Will you come back?” He hated the vulnerability on his voice. But he hadn’t seen her in over a week and she didn’t seem nearly as affected as he did. _And_ he was sick, he could afford a little vulnerability. 

She came closer and kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Always.”


End file.
